injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sub zero (Multiverse Saga)
Sub zero is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. sub zero is a character from the video games, mortal kombat. History Kuai Liang and his brother greater Bi-Han have faithfully served the Lin Kuei assassin clan that they Bi-Han up to participate in the first Mortal Kombat tournament. They bi-Han, whose code name was sub-zero, was killed by the Scorpion demon. Kuai Liang took the name of sub-zero, and went to Outworld to find the murderer of his brother. After be resurrected in the defeat of Shinnok in the hands of Raiden and his champions of the Earthrealm, sub-zero seeks the Lin Kuei and challenge to Sektor Kombat. With dead Sektor, Sub-Zero becomes the new Grand Master of the Lin Kuei, but is surprised to learn through Scorpion, the real reason behind the death of his brother Bi-Han: the sorcerer Quan Chi manipulations. Together, he and Scorpion decide to hunt the sorcerer, seeking revenge. Ending After the battle against the Dark Beyonder, sub zero return to the lin kuei Temple but unaware that receive a visit from one of the members of the team RWBY that was weiss schnee that you asked to train it to manifest his powers of ice without the need to use his sword. sub zero is refused to the principle but sub zero after seeing that weiss was willing to do whatever it takes to be trained, sub zero term accepting the pedition of weiss that will train her. Moveset Special Attacks * Ice Blast: Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. * Slide: Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. * Ground Ice: Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. * Ice Clone: Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. * Frost Hammer: '''Sub-Zero summons a large warhammer made of ice and pounds the opponent into the ground with it. * '''Barrier of Frost: '''Sub-Zero forms a large barrier or shield of ice in front of him that cancels projectiles and freezes opponents who touch it. * '''Frozen Aura: Sub-Zero covers himself in an armor-like layer of rock-hard ice, rendering him immune to chip damage. Grab Cold Shoulder: Sub-Zero punches the opponent in the gut, freezes their liver, crushes it, then headbutts them. Super Move Snowball Grenade: Sub-Zero fires an orb of ice into the opponent's stomach, which explodes. Ultimate Attack Entrance, Exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''A human body forms from the feet up out of ice and the ice shatters, revealing Sub-Zero as he takes a fighting stance. '''Exit: '''Sub-Zero charges a ball of cold energy in his hands and fires it at the camera, causing ice to gather around it. '''Taunt: '''Sub Zero creates a statue of ice from the opponent to after a kick to make it pieces and tell the opponent "that's happened to you" Alternate Costumes SUBZMKX-C01.png|Primary SUBZMKX-C02.png|Unmasked SUBZMKX-C05.png|Classic Subzerobio1.jpg|Deception Sub-zero_render.jpg|vs DC universe Mk9-sub-zeromk1.png|MK9 Subzerorender.jpg|Deadly Alliance mkda-render25.jpg|Armageddon Trivia * sub zero makes a cameo at the end of weiss * It is known that the master of weiss in the ending of this became Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Anti-Hero Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)